Its Complicated: A Justin Bieber Love Story
by StylinsonLove
Summary: This is my justin bieber love story.  the main lead girl is me. and the friends are based   on my real life friends. i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It's Complicated!

Characters:  
Justin Bieber - A 16 year old boy from Stratford, Ontario, Canada!  
Chaz Somers - A 15 year old boy from Stratford, Ontario, Canad! Justins Bffl!  
Ryan Butler: A 15 year old boy from Startford, Ontario, Canada! Justin Bffl!  
Christian Beadles: ok, lets pretend he is 15 and from stratford! Justins Bffl!  
Olivia: A 16 year old girl who is from s,o,c, and is bffls with justin bieber, chaz, christian, and everyone else!  
Leah: Olivia and everyone elses friend!  
Brianna: 15 - s,o,c - friends with everyone  
Allison: 16 -s,o,c, - friends with everyone!

Chapter 1 - The Beggining!  
* At lunch in the school cafateria*

Justin: Hey Guys!  
All: Hey Justin!  
Olivia: So, anyone have plans?  
All: Nope  
Leah: Why dont we all chill?  
Chaz: Sounds Good!  
Christian: Yehp! That sounds fun!  
Olivia: We can hang at my house. (=  
Ally: Ok! Its On! :D  
Allison: Brianna, Leah, Chaz, Christian, Ryan Can I talk to you?  
All but justin and Olivia: Ok!  
Olivia & Justin: What about me? ( said at the same time )  
Justin: What do you think there talking about?  
Olivia: I Dont Know... I wish I knew though!

*The Others*  
Allison: Ok. So Im guessing you guys are wondering why I called you over here?  
Rest: Yehp!  
Allison: Do you see the way that Justin and Olivia look at each other?  
Rest: Yehp!  
Brianna: there like always blushing! Its Cute!  
Ryan: Yeehhh... *laughs* they are always glimpsing over at each other!  
Allison: and they dont think that we realize it!  
Chaz: But we do.  
Leah: So we can see that they like each other! correct?  
Brianna: Yuhp! but they dont kno that we kno!  
Allison: Exactly, i think i will talk to Olivia!  
Ryan: And I will speak to Justin, and see whats up!  
Christian: Ok! Lets Go Back By Justin and Olivia!  
All: Ohkay! =)

*Back by justin and olivia before the others get back over there*

Justin: Man, im dying to know what there talking about!  
Olivia: Me Too! *blushes and looks away*  
Justin: *Blushes and looks away* also!

*The others get back over*


	2. The confession

Chapter2:

*Later that night at Olivia's House*  
Olivia: so what do you guys wanna do?  
Justin: Wanna watcha movie?  
Leah: uhmmm. that sounds cool!  
Ryan: what type of movie?  
Brianna: Comedy?  
Chaz: Nahhh  
Allison: Horror?  
Christian: Yes! the best type of movies there is... lol.  
Allison: Hey Olivia, I wanna talk to you?  
Olivia: Ohkay!  
Ryan: Justin, Can I speak to you!  
Justin: Shure 0_o

*Olivia and Allisons Conversation*  
Olivia: whats up?  
Allison: I got a question  
Olivia: Shoot!  
Allison: Ohkay! well me and the girls are wondering if you like Justin?  
Olivia: Nahhh * you can hear that she is lying by her voice*  
Allison: You shure?  
Olivia: Well I mean maybe... a liitle... Yes but dont say anything!

*Justin and Ryans Conversation*

Ryan: J, i gotta a question  
Justin: Ok  
Ryan: we were all wondering if you like Olivia?  
Justin: Nahhh *can hear in his voice he's lying*  
Ryan: Postive?  
Justin: I mean... yeah.. but dont saya word!  
*Everyone is back again*

Brianna: so wanna watch the movie now?  
All: Yuhp!  
ally and ryan: Tell the others except justin and olivia that the plan is in action  
Justin: what do you wanna watchhh?  
Olivia: Paranormal Activity!  
Justin: Anything for you! *thinking why did i just say that out loud* I-Imean sounds good to me!  
Ryan: Movies Starting!  
*a scary part comes on and everyone but justin and olivia leave*  
Olivia: where did everyone go?  
Justin: Idk?  
Olivia: well, what did ryan want to talk to you about?  
Justin: what did allison wanna kno?  
Olivia: Ok, lets say it on 3!  
Justin: 1...2...3  
Justin&Olivia: To kno if i liked you!  
Justin: what did you say?  
Olivia: you?  
Olivia: together we will say it!  
Justin&Olivia: yes!


	3. Movie Time

Chapter 3

*the rest behind the couch*

Ryan: I think they told each other!  
Leah: yeahhh i think so 2!  
Brianna: Ahwww... there sooo cute!  
Chaz: yeahhhh i guess they are.  
Ally: I kno.

*Back with Justin and Olivia*

Olivia: Wow! uhmmm...  
Justin: so. i guess that is why they left us alone...  
Olivia: yeah i think so too!  
Justin: yeh that makes sence!  
Olivia: soooo... You need a drink?  
Justin: Thatd be nice :)  
Olivia *gets drinks* here ya go!  
Justin: Thanks. So do you really like me?  
Olivia: Yesh!  
JustinL what do you like about me?  
Olivia: well... I like your great sence of humor, you are soo supersmart, your perfect sideswept hair, your sweet baby face, that  
perfect smile. and those amazing brown eyes that just wanna make you melt!  
Justin: wow! thanks...  
I like the fact your smart, you are yourself and dont care what people think, your really beautiful, and you have the cutest smile, and the most gorgeous blue eyes!  
Olivia: awhhhh thanks justin!  
JustinL you kno, ive liked you ever since the day i meet you back in the 3rd grade... lol... its cheesy but tru!  
Olivia: It was the same with me!  
Justin: You kno this could work!  
Olivia:: what? ?Us?  
Justin: Yehh! but it could also ruin our friendship  
Olivia: That would never ever happen!  
Justin: Thats Tru we would be friends no matter what happened!  
* behind the couch *  
Allison: Awww... there sooo adorable!  
RyanL Yehppp im sooo happy for them!  
Chaz: lets go play a game?  
Brianna: Ok, sounds good!


	4. Truth Or Dare xD Kinda Short Sorry:

chapter 4

Christian: Hey guys :) Whats up?  
Justin: uhmmmm... nothing  
Olivia: Yehp!  
Chaz: Lets Play a game!  
Olivia: Like What? *saying dontsay truth or dare*  
Allison: Trurh Or Dare!  
Christian: Kay!  
Allison: so Olivia your up first? Truth or Dare?  
Olivia: Truth!  
Allison: Is it true that you like Justin?  
Olivia: you know what dare!  
Allison: Ok... olivia. Kiss Justin  
Olivia: Looks at Justin* *he nods* Ok *kisses justin*  
Allison: You can stop! Thats Fine  
Justin: uhmmm... so its ryans turn!  
Ryan: Ok... Truth!  
Justin: Do u like someone in this room?  
Ryan: yes* thinking whyy did i say that*  
Justin: Ok  
*skips the rest of game*


	5. Its Out!

Chapter 5:

olivia: bye guys!  
Justin: Ill hang back and wait with you for your mom to get home.  
All: Bye.. See ya later (=  
Olivia: Justin can we talk?  
Justin: Sure, whats up?  
Olivia: I kno we like each other but I think we should wait a little bit.  
Justin: Yeh, Your right! *sighs* * cheesy smile*  
Olivia: Lol, but nahhh..  
Justin: But i do really like you  
Olivia: i really like you too. i just wanna see if it can work?  
Justin: Yehp.. me too.  
Olivia: Ohgosh, My mom just pulled in! Justin go out the back door!  
Justin: Kay! :)  
Comewithme  
Olivia: Kay!  
Justin: Imma miss you!  
Olivia: Ill miss you too!  
*justin leans in to kiss olivia, his hand one hand on the edge of the door, other around her!  
she doesnt refuse, she gets butterflies in her stomach, she is nervous, but she likes the  
nervouseness.  
She feels like nothing could ruin her perfect moment, Especially because she knew inside that she loved Justin  
more then he even imagined. Just then Olivias mom walks in. Lets call her Natalie!  
Natalie: Hey, hey justin what are you doing?  
Olivia: mom, it wasnt justin, it was me i kissed him!  
Natalie: Why? I thought that you were just friends?  
Olivia: well, idk ok please give me a moment with justin?  
Natalie: ok, but if i dont hear talking im coming right down here!  
*leaves*  
Olivia: Im sooo sorry about that! if it was worth it, i kinda liked it.  
Justin: Is Kay! I kinda liked it too!  
Olivia: what do you think?  
Justin: This could work? yeah *flirting*  
Olivia: Yehp!  
you want me to walk you home.  
Justin: you do- *she cuts him off*  
Olivia: I want too!  
Justin: Ok!  
Justin: Lets Go!  
Olivia: Mom, im going for a walk!  
Natalie: Ok, you got an hour!  
Olivia: Ok, Bye Mom!  
Natalie: Bye.  
Olivia: Ok, lets go!  
Justin: Kay!

*they leave and start to walk to justins*


	6. Justins House:

chapter 6

Olivia: This is nice!  
Justin: yeh it is!  
olivia: so, about before  
Justin: yeh  
Olivia: Im sorry  
Justin: Its not a big deal its fine  
Olivia: you know what we should give thisa try!  
Justin: You sure!  
Olivia: :Yehp!  
Justin: Ok... i guess your my Girlfriend!  
Olivia: and i guess your my boyfriend!  
Justin: You wanna come in?  
Olivia: is it ok?  
Justin: Mom can olivia come in?  
Pattie: yes, That is fine  
Olivia: Hey pattie  
Pattie: hey sweetie! whats up?  
Olivia: Nothing really!  
Pattie: ohky!  
Justin: Lets go to my room!  
Olivia: Ok! bye pattie  
*goes upstairs to justins room*  
Justin: You can sit on my bed!  
Olivia: Ok  
Justin: *sits next to olivia, puts his arm around her*  
Olivia: I love you! *why did i say that*  
Justin: ahhh... you know what  
Olivia: What?  
Jsutin: ILU too  
*puts her head on his shoulders*  
Olivia: Its gettting late  
Justin: Yehp!  
Justin: can you stay a couple more minutes  
Olivia: Ok,. i guess a few mins wont hurt!  
Justin: ok! *Kisses her forehead*  
Olivia: Ok, i gotta go!  
Justin: Ok.*upset* Ill walk you out!  
*walks outside on porch*  
Justin: wait, before you leave.  
*justin kisses olivia, it seems like theres nobody else in the world, she wraps her arms around justins neck.  
they continue*pattie sees she smiles*  
*justin thinks she is teh best thing that has ever happened to me! i amn truly falling for her. *olivia thinks  
ilovehim.. =)  
Olivia: *sees the time* I gotta go!  
justin: Bye Baby! * smiles and flips his hair*  
Olivia: Bye Justy! *smiles*


End file.
